


I feel so cold

by lawlietismine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, iwaoi - Freeform, lo spero, però c'è tanto angst, poor tooru
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlietismine/pseuds/lawlietismine
Summary: Con "Hanahaki Disease" si intende una malattia che nasce da un amore non ricambiato e che porta il paziente a tossire e rimettere dapprima solo petali e poi, quando il morbo si aggrava, veri e propri fiori. La condizione può essere curata attraverso un'operazione chirurgica, ma una volta rimossi i fiori, vengono rimossi per sempre anche i sentimenti verso la persona amata. In caso di mancata operazione, il paziente muore.





	I feel so cold

**Author's Note:**

> Questi personaggi purtroppo non mi appartengono e questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.
> 
> Ehilà!  
> Allora, questa è la prima fanfic che pubblico su Haikyū!! e per me è stranissimo, visto che lo amo da anni e che in pratica gli IwaOi sono una delle mie otp supreme.  
> Comunque alla fine eccomi qui. Stavo lavorando da un po' a questa storia, all'inizio volevo aspettare di finirla così da pubblicarla come One-Shot, ma ho deciso di mettere intanto il prologo e poi il resto (che devo ancora finire, ma il primo capitolo è già pronto). Il titolo è preso da "so cold", una canzone che adoro e che è tristissima, ma vabbé. Sarà una mini-long, prevedo circa 3/4 capitoli (prologo escluso) e nada, spero vi piaccia.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! Alla prossima,  
> Lawlietismine  
> 

  
  
  
  


_Tooru si guarda allo specchio e vorrebbe urlare._

_Le lacrime gli rigano le guance rossastre fino a marcarle, si infrangono sul labbro che tiene stretto fra i denti quasi fino a dolere e si mischiano a quel grido represso che ancora è bloccato in gola. Una parte di lui vorrebbe colpire il vetro, infrangere il dannato riflesso che ricambia malamente il suo sguardo, sfuggire a quegli occhi pieni di strazio, gonfi e tormentati. Una parte di lui vorrebbe lasciar spazio ai singhiozzi, liberare il tremore sconnesso che le mani artigliate al lavandino un po' restringono, piangere irrimediabilmente fino a perdere i sensi._

_Tooru è stanco. Lo vede nelle proprie occhiaie violacee, nel pallore del volto, nei capelli sporchi e nei chili persi. Lo sente nel respiro costantemente pesante, nel petto attagliato da qualcosa a cui non vuole dare un nome, nel cuore stretto in una presa ferrea e soffocante._

_Inorridisce quando una sensazione ormai per niente sconosciuta si fa spazio in lui. La nausea lo stordisce, la vista si appanna ancora di più, il corpo fragile trema e una mano scatta a fatica per raggiungere la bocca, allora Tooru inizia a tossire. E tossire, e tossire, e tossire. Senza riuscire a fermarsi, senza poter porre rimedio al dolore lancinante che ciò gli provoca, senza essere in grado di fare altro se non quello, mentre numerose lacrime scendono copiosamente sulla pelle spenta._

_Percepisce ogni radice affondare nella carne, ogni ramificazione avvolgere gli organi, ogni petalo morbido bloccargli il respiro. E quando la tosse finalmente si placa, lasciandolo inerme e ansante, Tooru non è sorpreso di fronte ai fiori di pesco che si trova fra le mani, né tanto meno dal sangue scarlatto che li macchia con crudeltà._

_Un ennesimo singhiozzo gli ripercorre la gola dolorante e lascia le labbra chiazzate di rosso, così da risuonare nella stanza. Chiude forte le mani a pugno, fino a far sbiancare le nocche, e china disarmato la testa in avanti, stringendo gli occhi come se così potesse contenere il pianto._

_Il pesco rappresenta un amore immortale e lui, piuttosto che eliminare questo amore, preferirebbe morire. Ed infatti è così che andrà a finire. Lo sa da anni._

 


End file.
